We're Moving Fast but I like It
by AlwaysLovingMe
Summary: Kagome finally moves to the boarding school with her friend after a lot of convincing to her mom. When she gets there she meets new friends. Some that are real and some that'll turn on her later. But what happens when she meets a boy? Is she falling too quickly? Are they moving too fast? It all started with one simple sketch.


Disclaimer: Me no owny! But me really likey!

Dear Diary,

My mom finally decided to let me transfer to the boarding school my best friend Sango is at. At first she didn't like the idea of me living somewhere she isn't but it will teach me how to live on my own without her. Besides, I can see her any and every weekend plus when school is out. We decided that every other weekend will be the time I come and visit. But I'm so excited. It's like in a college dorm. We have no roommates and a huge living space. Actually we do have roommates but separate bedrooms. It's like an apartment with four bedrooms and bathrooms. The living is awesome. Well, I need to get going. I have a lot of packing to do.

~ Kagome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ={ 0 |*_*| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so nervous I can't even think straight. I was going to say eat or listen to my music but that is way beyond unrealistic.

"Kagome, come put your things in the car!"

"Okay mama!"

I picked up two of my suitcases and walked to the door. I turned back to look over my room. It was filled with boxes and suitcases. The bed was neatly made and my dressers were clean of pictures and beauty products. Then I look at my white arm chair in the corner next to my window. In it sat a silver colored bear named Honey. I named him that because of his golden eyes. My dad bought him for me on my first birthday. He's the only thing I have left from my dad. I dropped everything in my hands and ran to retrieve him.

"I'd never leave you, Honey. Pack your things you are coming with me", I said hugging him tightly to my chest. At that I carried him with me to my closet to get out my drawstring bag. I packed it with small clothing I used to dress Honey up with. Even though I am 16 I will always have a heart of a child. I promised that to my father. He told me to always treat the bear the way I would treat a newborn child. And that I did. When I was done I put the bag on my back and walked to pick up the suitcases.

"Need help sis?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks Souta." Souta is my younger brother. He is 13 years old. Although he is very handsome, he was cuter when he couldn't talk. He walked pass me and stacked two boxes before lifting them to go to the car.

"Mom said we are taking your car", he grunted.

"Then how will you two get back home", I asked some what worried of the answer I'd get.

"Grandpa will stay home. He said he'd come to pick us up." That's not the answer I thought I would get.

We began to descend down the stairs. Mama was at the end waiting impatiently. "C'mon, you do not need to be late for your first day!"

"Patience is always the key, mama", I said giggling.

"Don't use that on me", she said walking to the car. We followed her and I slipped everything into the trunk of my SUV.

"I just have one box and suitcase I need to get, mama. I will be quick." At that, I and Souta raced to my room. "I'll get the… the box", I said between gasps. All he did was nod and took the suitcase.

I took that chance to look over my room again. Although I will be back soon, I will miss this place. I closed the door and walked to my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 T~T ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went into the empty room in our apartment to check to see if everything was in order.

"The chess? ... Check. The dresser? ... Check. Night stand?-"

"Check, check, check plus twenty more checks! Hey Sango, I see you are checking the room for the fiftieth time this week."

"Hi, Ayame. I just need something to do. I can't control my excitement. I can't take it anymore!"

"Unclog your panties out of your butt", Rin said walking in brushing her hair. "She'll be here soon enough!"

Ding Dong!

"She's here!" I ran to the door and opened it. "Oh it's just you."

"To think you'd be more happy to see me my love", Miroku said as him and the rest of the four walked in.

"I am. I just thought you were Kagome." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Why get so work up over this Gome-chick any?"

"Because, Inuyasha, she is my best friend. And we are finally going to the same school together again."

"Sesshy!"

"Hello beautiful, how are you", Sesshomaru said lifting Rin up into a hug.

"Better now that you are here to sweep me off of my feet."

"Sup wolf boy", Ayame said kissing Kouga on the cheek.

"Hey babe."

"Okay so now that everyone is together, how about we watch a movie", Inuyasha said irritated. "You people are irritating me with this lovey dovey crap."

"Don't be upset because you mourn for love, little brother."

"Yeah, if you want we can go get Kikyou for ya", Kouga said teasing him.

"Don't make me hurl, you piece of living hell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |n_n| = ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we all decided to stop for Subway, we headed to the boarding school. Then our favorite song Paradise by Coldplay came on.

"Mama you ready to sing with me?"

"Of course, dear always!"

"Me too" Souta said.

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes_

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

"Oh look sis! There's your new school!"

"I know right I'm so excited!" I pulled up through the parking lot to try and find a spot.

_And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

We got out the car and walked into the building. They all followed me to the office.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurishi. I'm a new student here", I said to the receptionist.

"Oh yes. I was expecting you."

"She was expecting me", I whispered in exciting gasp. Souta rolled his eyes at my excitement. Well, at least I thought it was my excitement he was rolling his eyes at.

"Here you go Kagome. Here is your schedule, key to your dorm, your lock and combination to your locker, and a map to the school", she said handing me everything. "Come with me and you can pick out your spirit wear."

I followed the nice lady behind the desk as my family stayed behind. We enter a room in the back and all I saw was Phoenix, Phoenix and more Phoenix!

"Choose two things you'll like."

I look around for a second and picked up a burgundy hoodie and white sweat pants with burgundy lettering on them.

"Okay, now I will take you to the dorms."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |0o0|XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stopped in front of a huge building with double doors. I popped the trunk and got out of the car. Souta had already held to suitcases in his hands. I grabbed two boxes mama grabbed one and the receptionists was nice enough to grab the rest of my things.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We walked through the automatic doors. They locked behind us. We followed the receptionist to the elevator and she pushed the highest number, 12. The ride was quick and quiet. When the doors open we followed her to dorm 12-H. Funny right?

"If you want I can open the door for you", she said.

"No thanks, but if you don't mind, you guys, I need you to stay quiet. I want to surprise them."

They all nodded. I put the boxes down quietly and pulled out the key. I opened the door and they quietly walked in as I picked up my boxes. I heard them in the living room area so we took my things to my room first. Then they followed me to the entry way where I stopped. They were watching one of my favorite movies, Fast Five.

"OH MY GOD, SANGO, YOU STARTED THE MOVIE WITH OUT ME?"

Said girl gave a startled jump and leaped over the back of the couch and tackled me to the ground.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE HERE!"

"Yes I am, and I'm also having a hard time breathing."

"Oh sorry. Hey everyone this is Kagome."

"You don't have to announce the arrival of someone you just tackled to the ground while screaming their name." I turned to the owner of the voice. My god was he beautiful.

"Shut up Inuyasha!"

"Hey Gome, long time no see?"

"Miroku", I gasped out. "I missed you." I went to hug him.

"Look at you! You're all grown up now. I heard Sango say your appearance change but I didn't think she meant this much."

"Well yeah I'm not little Kagome anymore."

"Well Gome, let us introduce you", Sango said. "This is Rin and Ayame, our roommates."

"Hi", we all said in unison.

"And these tools are Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha", Miroku said gesturing to them all earning glares. "What, that's exactly what you are."

"Well, hi to all. I'm so glad to be here. And very honored to meet you."

I turned to mama and Souta to see them talking to Sango. I guess the receptionist left.

"This is where our journey together ends, dear", mama said half in tears.

"Don't worry, I'll see you next week."

"Ah, she's alright", Souta said. "She is just emotional." I hugged him and gave him a kiss and did the same to mama.

"Say bye to Grand Pa for me."

"Okay", they said walking out and closing the door.

"How about we help you unpack", Rin said.

"That'll be great."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ; ) |~_~| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My room looked perfect. They already had the walls painted just the right color, pink! I didn't expect my bathroom to be in my room. Inside the room there was a white desk with a comfortable pink rolley chair. A small white love seat and white arm chair. It had a flat screen TV on the wall. My bed was a canapé. The rails were white and their curtains were red. My bed set was cherry blossom theme. They're my favorite flower. My dresser had a mirror that was also white with a chess and nightstand that was, guess what color, white. My bathroom was basically decorated the same color. But the bathroom was filled with neon colored accessories I brought for it. My room gave off this homey feeling that I loved so much. It didn't look like a small tacky dorm room. It looks like a room in a mansion. Size and all.

"Wow, you guys make unpacking so much fun. Too bad the boys didn't stay", I said putting clothes in drawers.

"Yeah they're not much of helpers", Ayame said putting my writing utensils into a cherry blossom tin can. "Not unless it is big heavy things they have to carry in order to prove their man hood. They will not help decorate a teenage girl's room."

"Sesshy said when we get married and have a little girl, after we have a boy of course, he will help with her room. He wants it to be all girly and stuff", Rin said placing picture frames on the chess.

Sango was putting my clothes on hangers and putting them in my walk in closet I am so proud of. "Yeah, that's because you've got him whipped. Before he met you he was all like 'Not this Sesshomaru!'"

I laughed at the masculine voice she tried so hard to make. Rin threw a miniature bunny at her.

"Well, anyways, Kagome you know everyone here has a special talent in this school. What's yours", Rin asked.

"I'm a priestess to start. Plus, I have the talents of the arts."

"The Arts", Ayame said giving a confused look.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You know singing, painting, dancing, and all that fancy stuff."

"Oh well, I sing and dance", Ayame said. "And as you can see, I'm a wolf demon."

"And I paint and sing", Rin smiled. "I'm just human."

"You already know who I am and what I do."

I rolled my eyes at Sango. "You're right, demon slayer who sings and plays sports." I placed Honey on my bed. "Speaking of, how is soft ball?"

"It's not fun without you."

"Cheerleading?"

"No fun."

"Oh, you've missed me."

"Duh!"

Rin looked at her Hello Kitty watch and raised her brows. "It's time for dinner. You guy ready to go?"

"Yup", we all said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = 3 |^-^| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before we reached the cafeteria, a wonderful smell came straight to my nose and saliva filled in my mouth. Holy Jesus please let it be. We entered through the doors and it was like I was in heaven. A buffet full of food. It's just everywhere. What a blessing.

"Kagome? Kagome are you okay", I heard Rin say.

"Don't touch her, she sees food", Sango told her.

"Where is the Italian food", I asked quickly searching with my eyes.

"Over there", Ayame pointed out.

"Thank you!" I ran over there as fast as I could. I grabbed a plate and fork and stopped right in front of the lasagna. "Oh thank you God." There was one piece left. "Dang not enough to get two!" When I reached for the spatula, a strong hand picked it up before me.

"Excuse me."

I turned to see who it was. Oh it's that Inuyasha guy. "Hey I was about to eat that!"

"Sorry babe, but your too late", he said mocking me with kissy faces.

"It's alright you two, I've got a fresh pan right here", said a chef replacing the empty one.

"Thank you sir. Ha! That's why I get a fresh piece make that two!" I grabbed the spatula and scooped me up two fresh slices of lasagna. I stuck my tongue out and continued walking. I stopped in front of the garlic bread sticks and grabbed me two, then I went to get a bowl of salad and a glass of soda.

I then walked over to Sango next to the burgers. "Are you done with your Italian fest", she asked teasingly.

"Maybe." We both laughed and I followed her to the table. On the way I saw a girl with raven hair like mine. "OMG! That is the cutest skirt", I said to her.

She turned around and smiled at me. Wow she looks just like me! "I know right, I got it for sale at Forever 21!"

"No way!"

"Way! And I love your hair, is it naturally that wavy?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do with it."

"I wish my hair was like that."

"Well I love your hair", I said to her. "It's so perfect."

"Thank you", she said as if she were touched. "My name is Kikyou by the way."

"Mine is Kagome, it was nice meeting you but I have to go see my friends. See you around?"

"Of course."

Well, she seemed nice. When I walked over to the table where Sango was, hers, Ayame's, and Rin's mouth were wide open. "What?"

"Were you just talking to Kikyou", Ayame asked.

"Yeah why", I asked confused sitting down.

"She's a major bitch", Sango said.

"Really, she seemed nice; she even told me that she loved my hair. She said she wish she had it."

"And what did you say to her", Rin asked.

"That I loved hers because it was perfect."

They all gasped in harmony. I wanted to laugh at that but it seemed like the wrong time.

"Kagome you don't do that", Ayame yelled at me.

"Well, calm down she didn't know", Rin said reassuringly.

"Do what", Miroku asked sitting next to Sango. All the boys sat next to their girlfriends except Inuyasha, well, he sat next to me.

"She told Kikyou that she was perfect", Ayame spat.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"What the fuck, why would you do that", Inuyasha yelled at me.

"I told her, that her hair was perfect, not that she was."

"Oh well I guess that makes it better. Oh wait, NOT!" Ayame looked beyond pissed. I frowned at her.

"Here's the thing Kags", Miroku said gaining my attention. "You don't tell Kikyou anything about her being perfect, she already think she is."

"Well, so does this guy", I said motioning towards Inuyasha because so far that's how he has been acting.

"Touché", Miroku said.

"There ain't no fucking touché", Inuyasha yelled as if offended. Well, maybe he is.

"What's so wrong with her", I asked innocently.

Ayame choked on her drink. "What's so wrong? She's a BITCH!"

"You specified that already. I just want to know why?"

"She dumped Inuyasha", Kouga said.

"Oh my", I said sarcastically.

"Not only that, she's a bitch!" I rolled my eyes at Ayame.

"She pushed Rin off the climbing wall in gym, braking her leg", Sango said.

"And she's a bitch."

"She cut my hair", Sango continued.

"Plus she's a bitch."

"She left Ayame out side naked when we went camping as a class."

"Times she's a bitch."

"And she gave Kouga HIV", Inuyasha said.

"WHAT", I and Ayame yelled.

"Ah, your faces." He and Miroku started cracking up.

"Okay I get that she is a bad person. I'll try to stay away from her." I continued to eat my food as they talked about how the school was and how much fun we were going to have. Turns out I don't need to wear a uniform as expected. I ate silently as they talked. Inuyasha kept sneaking looks at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked. "Like what you see, puppy?"

"Maybe", he said finishing his plate full of food.

I turned away smiling. "Sango, when do we have cheerleading tryouts?"

"Ha, funny you asked. They're tomorrow. I already told them how amazing you are."

"You don't have to go braggin' about things that are not true. I'm just as good as everyone else."

"Lies", Miroku said. "You can do things not even the captain we have now can do. And she's amazing at what she does."

"Better be the cheerleading you're taking about", Sango growled. "But he's right, you got what it takes."

"Pfft! Well I know that! Just stop talking about me like that, it's gross." I had drunk the last sip of my pop finishing my meal. "So who's on the team?"

"Me, Ayame, Patricia she's the captain, Tracy, Yura, Kikyou", at that name Sango looked as if she were gonna hurl. "And a whole bunch of other chickens."

"Why'd you call them chickens", Inuyasha asked.

"She's using Eminem's word for chicks. I do it too", I said. I looked down at my watch to see it was 9:48. "Oh, 9:48! What time is our curfew?"

Everyone quickly picked up their dishes and walked to the conveyer belt that went into the kitchen. "Curfew is at 10. We need to hurry up or they will have our asses", Sango said. "Let's go!" Then she pulled me out the cafeteria and we all ran.

I was nearly out of breath when Sango asked me for the time. "Uh, 9:57!"

"We'll never make it", Ayame yelled.

"The hell we aren't! Everyone grab a human", Inuyasha yelled. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, Ayame grabbed Sango, Kouga-Miroku and Sesshomaru picked up Rin. We were there at 9:58!

"Good job guys", Rin said. "Now leave!" We pushed the boys out and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey", I said curious. "What happens if you're caught past curfew?"

"Dishes duty for dishes of thousands of kids with no dishwashers", Sango said.

"And this school loves to be thorough in their cleaning. By the time you'll be done you'll be late for your fifth hour class", Ayame said.

"And we have seven classes a day", Rin added.

"Well damn then!" My head fell back on the couch for a second then I stood up stretching. "I'm off to the shower then bed. Night, lovelies!"

"Night", they called back. We all closed our door at the same time to our rooms.

I walked to my chess to grab some panties and pajamas. I don't sleep in bras. If you want to sleep in something that pokes you in the tit all night long, be my guess! I'm not the one who'll wake up with soar bruised and purple titties. That's not something a guy would want to see after ripping off your shirt.

Anyway, I was taking off my sundress and stepping into hot water.

I played my music on my IPod and listened as Hey Soul Sister by Train came on.

_Hey, hey, hey_

___Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my_

_Left-side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you_

_Blow my mind_

___Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every_

_Single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

___Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister, mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

___Hey, hey, hey__  
_

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have_

_A one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny_

___I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat_

_Right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you_

_Like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind__  
_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister, mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

___The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me__  
_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister, mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight__  
_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight__  
_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight__  
_

I climbed out the shower drying my washed hair and wet body. I slipped into my undies and pj's.

I walked to my mirror in my bedroom and combed my hair to untangle the wet knots. When I was done, I turned out the lights and turned on the lamp next to my bed. I took out a pencil and pad out of the nightstand and began my nightly routine. Sketching out my day. And for some reason I found myself sketching out the oddest thing.

I added details to the silver hair cascading down shoulders as a smirk added mystery to the golden amber eyes leaving me wondering why all of a sudden I can't read the expression on the tanned, muscular face.

When I finished ten minutes later I starred down at the portrait. Out of all the things of the day, that's the one and only that comes to mind. Not my now empty room at the shrine. Not the look on my families face as we sung together for the last time of us living with each other. Not the look on the face when Sango tackled me to the ground. No! It was those golden eyes, the silk silvery locks, and that devious unreadable smirk that hides emotions. Nothing but that face.

I sighed tired and turned out my light placing the pencil and pad on the nightstand. The only thing you could see was the way the moon light peeked through my windows to gleam on the smirking face on the paper. Inuyasha's smirking face. The face the faded into my dreams that night.

Damn it.


End file.
